Talk:Kayle/@comment-25405601-20140910173035
So, Kayle is my favourite champion but i just can't make her work in her current state so I was thinking in a way to rework her and this is what i got so far: Holy Fervor: Kayle gains 10 armor and magic penetration for each 50% bonus attack speed she gets. OBSERVATIONS: Actual Kayle's passive is actually quite decent, but I wanted to make it work better with Righteous Fury and her late game hybrid damage. This new passive makes on-hit kayle a thing which is how Riot always wanted her to be. Details: Attack speed obtainable per level doesn't count. Attack speed obtainable by runes and masteries does count. Reckoning: RANGE: 650 COST: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 MANA COOLDOWN: 9 ACTIVE: Kayle blasts a target enemy, dealing magic damage, slowing its movement speed for 3 seconds and increases the damage the enemy takes from Kayle by 4/5.5/7/8.5/10% MAGIC DAMAGE: 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 (+ 70% AP) (+ 120% Bonus AD) SLOW: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60% OBSERVATIONS: As you all know, this skill has been changed a lot of times, it was a very problematic skill on kayle because it had a very high AP and AD ratio, decent utility plus a good base damage. With those changes, this skill isn't going to be a burst-skill again as I have gutted it's damage (again), as compensation, it amplifies the damage to the enemy target again, so Righteous Fury becomes even stronger. Divine Blessing: ' '''RANGE: 800 COST: 70 MANA COOLDOWN: 14 ACTIVE: Blesses a target allied champion, healing them and increasing their movement speed for 4 seconds. HEAL: 110 / 150 / 190/ 230 / 260 (+ 30% AP) MOVEMENT SPEED: 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 / 55% OBSERVATIONS: This skill has never been considered the strong part of her kit, although with the recent changes she could get an absurd amount of movement speed. I changed this skill a bit to synergize with the new Kayle as she no longer stacks high amounts of AP. '''Righteous Fury:' ' '''COST: 60 MANA COOLDOWN: 18 ACTIVE: Kayle ignites her sword and becomes ranged for 10 seconds, granting her bonus magic damage on her attacks and increasing her attack range by 425 (550 total range). Additionally, attacks on non-tower units damage other enemies within 150 range of the target. BONUS MAGIC DAMAGE: 30 / 50 / 70 / 90 / 110 (+ 30% AP) (+ 15% AD) MAGIC SPLASH DAMAGE: 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 (+ 30% AP) (+ 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35% AD) OBSERVATIONS: This skill is what makes kayle... Kayle. Righteous Fury has always been the primary source of damage of kayle, but at late game it used to fall off a lot becauseit had a very low base damage and ap/ad ratio (due to all the nerfs). With the new changes, I expect kayle to have a very good late game due to her consistent high DPS. I increased it's cooldown a bit so it isn't active all the time when Kayle gets 40% cooldown reduction, in fact, with 40% cooldown reduction she will be melee at least 2 seconds between each Righteous Fury cast, and well, in this game every second matters:) I didn't increase it's AoE damage because I don't want her to become a god-tier wave cleaner instantly. '''Intervention:' ''' '''RANGE: 900 COOLDOWN: 100 / 95 / 85 COST: 100 MANA PASSIVE: Every time kayle applies an on-hit effect on an enemy target she gains 5 AD and 5 AP to maximum of 8 stacks. The stacks dissapear after 7 seconds, if kayle doesn't attack, doesn't use any skill, or doesn't get damaged. ACTIVE: Kayle bathes a target ally champion or herself in holy light, rendering the champion immune to all damage for a few seconds. DURATION: 2 / 2.5 / 3 OBSERVATIONS: I added a new passive so she can get some AP and AD (which she shouldn't get a lot due to all the attack speed she needs), I increased the cooldown and added a mana cost to the skill so it actually has more counterplay. DETAILS: Righteous fury does count as an on-hit effect.To keep the stacks, kayle can auto attack, use an skill or get damaged, but only on-hit effects increase the stacks. When kayle uses intervention on her self the passive will work when the skill goes on cooldown, if kayle uses intervention on an ally champion, she gets 10 AD and 10 AP per on-hit effect till the skill becomes available again.